deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Ragna the Bloodedge
Ragna the Bloodedge is the main protagonist of the fighting game series, BlazBlue. He appears in the 41st episode of Death Battle, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, where he fought Guilty Gear protagonist Sol Badguy. History Also known as the Grim Reaper, Ragna is feared by the Novus Orbis Librarium for being the most powerful individual to have ever rebelled against them since the Ikaruga Civil War. His actions, which included destroying countless number of their branches, have labeled him the most wanted criminal and caused him to receive the largest bounty ever in the history of the NOL. He possesses a powerful form of Ars Magus called the Azure Grimoire, or simply referred to as the titular BlazBlue, which is often either the secondary or primary target of those after him and his bounty. His ultimate goal is to destroy the NOL, for he blames them for destroying his family. He is Jin Kisaragi's biological brother, whose rivalry with him stems from an incident that happened when their sister, Saya was presumably killed. His right arm is mechanical because his real one was cut off by Yūki Terumi, who had taken control of Jin's mind. He was resurrected by Rachel Alucard as a Dhampir, causing one of his green eyes to turn red and his once-blond hair to white. The BlazBlue he possesses is only a fragment of an imitation; the true Grimoire is actually destined to be wielded by Noel Vermillion. The handle "Bloodedge" refers to the red jacket and sword given to Ragna by Jubei before he left; both items belonged to an obscure warrior named Bloodedge, who fought the Black Beast in order to protect humanity long enough for the Six Heroes to develop the Ars Magus technology. Jubei called him a friend and a true hero, and Ragna took on the title as Jubei saw him as a student of great potential. In the beginning events of Continuum Shift, Ragna has taken Noel into his care, and starts caring for her much like he did with his sister, Saya. Death Battle Info Background *6'0.8"/185 cm *172 lbs/78 kg *Blood type: B *Alias: the Grim Reaper *Frequent dine-and-dasher *Bounty: 90,000,000,000 *His foul mouth gives him the Angry Video Game Nerd a run for his money *Has a crippling fear of ghosts Azure Grimoire *Gives Ragna virtually unmatched control over seithr *Absorbs the soul of its target *Augmented by the Idea Engine **Acquired from the dying ^-No.11 **Adds the ability to create a force shield **Can activate Blood Kain without losing life force *Turned Ragna's right eye red when bonded with him *Doubles Ragna's attack power Move Set *Hell's Fang **Dashes in with a seithr-enhanced punch *Inferno Divider **A rising leap slash using his sword *Gauntlet Hades **Downward strike powered by seithr *Dead Spike **Summons the jaws of the Black Beast *Blood Kain **Boosts speed, power and soul-draining ability Feats *Accelerated healing ability *Extremely high pain tolerance **Taken many impale wounds through vital organs **Sacrificed his left arm showing zero pain *Punched a crater into a wall with his non-Azure Grimoire hand *Defeated the giant anti-Black Beast bio-weapon, Take-Mikazuchi *Can defeat Murakumo Units without using his Azure Grimoire Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro Ragna's fight with Sol was briefly seen in Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro when the two martial artists clashed. Gallery Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Ragna The Bloodedge as he appears in BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma RagnaCSArt.png|Ragna the Bloodedge as he appears in BlazBlue Continuum Shift Ragna_the_Bloodedge_(Calamity_Trigger,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Ragna the Bloodedge as he appears in BlazBlue Calamity Trigger Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue Alter Memory).png|Ragna the Bloodedge as he appears in BlazBlue Alter Memory RagnaSprite.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! BlazBlue - Ragna gradually turns into The Black Beast.png|Ragna gradually turns into The Black Beast One Minute Melee Ragna faced ''Devil May Cry ''protagonist Dante in One Minute Melee and won. He had his alternate color on, likely due to his default color looking very similar to Dante. Trivia * Ragna the Bloodedge is the second BlazBlue character to appear in Death Battle. The first being Taokaka. Ragna is the first BlazBlue character to lose. ** He's also the second Arc System Works character to get into Death Battle, the first one being Taokaka and the last one being his opponent, Sol Badguy. * Ragna's introduction video before the actual Death Battle's release featured only Boomstick, because Ben Singer had been sick at the time of its release. For the same reason, Ragna's introduction in his own video and the one in the Death Battle differ from one another slightly. ** The same thing happened afterwards with Wolverine prior to Wolverine VS Raiden, and Deadpool before Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie. References *Ragna the Bloodedge on Wikipedia *Ragna the Bloodedge on the BlazBlue Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Arc System Works Characters Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Mascots Category:Human Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Darkness Users Category:Combatants with cameo appearances